FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary rise prevention method of a vehicle body according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, when a vehicle body is delivered through a conveyor suspended from a ceiling during assembly of a vehicle is assembled with a chassis, in particular, when a shock absorber configuring a rear suspension is mounted in the vehicle body, the vehicle body suspended from a hanger of the conveyor may be separated upward due to elasticity of a chassis spring, which may cause inconvenience of the operation.
Accordingly, during the mounting operation, the vehicle body is suspended by a chain 60 to prevent the vehicle body from separating due to a spring force, which requires two manual workers and may cause safety accidents during the operation, that is, safety accidents such as the rising of the vehicle body during a rupture of the chain 60 or the insertion omission of the chain 60 due to a mistake of the worker as a worker lifts the rear suspension and then inserts the chain 60 manually. Further, since all the operations of inserting the chain 60 are performed manually, the time required to perform the mounting operation increases and when the chain 60 is not stretched tight due to a difference in distance from the vehicle body in a common line, the vehicle body may rise and thus inconvenience of excessive concentration may be caused.